


Made in Hell

by Zeckarin



Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [40]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crowley hated The Omen, Do NOT watch horror movies when you're 12, Gen, Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Specially if you're the Antichrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeckarin/pseuds/Zeckarin
Summary: The Them decided to watch a scary movie in secret.This may have not been a good idea.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523585
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Made in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megzseattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megzseattle/gifts).



> I wrote a ficlet today. Because, you know, it's not like I have Whumptober, Summoning story and an AU to finish...  
> But well, I wanted to write a ficlet today, and that story had been in my head for a long time^^
> 
> MY EXAMS ARE OVER! So happy^^

“ A.Z.Fell bookshop, I am sorry to have to tell you we are quite definitely clo—oh, hello Newton, dear! How are you faring? Someone wants to talk to me? Who? Why, yes, of course… hello Wensleydale, is everything all right, my dear?”

Crowley stopped chatting with Miss Lebed, the middle-aged lady living across the street that was collecting geraniums like others collected cats* and looked at his friend with a frown.

*Her plants were spotless, verdant, lushy things and Crowley had tried to hate her for it but she was way too nice and always ready to share tips so he’d settled into yelling some more at his plants every time she visited the bookshop and showed him pictures of her “darlings”.

Aziraphale was listening, a small crease between his eyebrows getting deeper by the minute. Crowley checked on Miss Lebed, who was perusing the romance novels section, and stepped closer to his friend.

“ Everything all right?” he asked.

The angel looked at him before talking to the receiver. “My dear, this was not a good idea at all. These movies are forbidden to underage children for a reason! Why did you even want to watch it in the first place?”

Crowley chuckled. Apparently the Them had been breaking laws. Good for them. “T’s okay, angel. Defying authority is a good thing.”

Aziraphale shot him a glare. “Wensleydale is quite shaken, Crowley. They watched a scary movie. What?” he asked again, turning back to the receiver. “What is it, dear? Not you? What do you—Adam? I do not underst—Oh. Adam was shaken, not you? Dearest, please  _ calm down _ . Take a deep breath. Right, now tell me what happened exactly?”

Crowley blinked. He couldn’t understand Wensley, but his speech seemed frantic, and Aziraphale looked worried. It must have been a Heaven of a movie to shake Adam.

“ Brian borrowed his older brother’s laptop and they all watched a scary movie together,” murmured the angel, covering the receiver. Crowley smirked.

“ What was that movie about, exactly, my dear?” asked Aziraphale with angelic patience. Crowley’s smile waned as he watched his friend’s face get blank.

“…  yes. Yes, I am still-- I am still here, dear,” the angel rasped. “What was the  _ name _ of the movie?”

He listened for a while, then nodded. “We will take care of it. Do not fear, everything will be quite all right, Wensleydale.”

With slow, deliberate motions, Aziraphale hung up. Straightened his waistcoat, then his cufflinks, carefully avoiding Crowley’s eyes.

The demon waited twenty one seconds before exploding. “Satan-Go- _ SOMEONE’S sake _ , Aziraphale, what the f-* is going on?”

*Crowley remembered Miss Lebed’s presence at the last second. One did not swear in front of Miss Lebed, even if one was a demon. She was a  _ schoolmaster _ .

The angel closed his eyes, sighed heavily, then looked at Crowley with a pained expression. “Oh, my dear… they watched a movie about the Antichrist!”

Crowley hissed and recoiled. “Damien  _ killed his nanny _ !”

Aziraphale blinked, befuddled. “Damien? Who is Damien?”

“ The Antichrist. In the movie? _The Omen_? Angel, you didn’t-- you  _ have _ to see that one!”

His friend scoffed. “The  _ Omen _ ? What a ridiculous title! No, I am afraid the situation is much more dire. They watched  _ Rosemary’s baby _ , my dear.”

“ Ooooooh,” whistled Crowley. “That’s a spooky one.”

“ Crowley,” said Aziraphale. And his tone was serious enough. “Adam was there. Watching it.”

All right, serious subject then. Why was the angel so upset by their Godson watching-

Crowley’s brain stopped dead in its tracks.

“ Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck...”

“ Indeed,” whispered Aziraphale forlornly. “We have to go to Tadfield right away.”

The demon raised a hand. “Wait. No, I agree, we have to, but… how do you know about  _ Rosemary’s baby _ ? You watched it? Watched a movie? Without me?”

The angel looked at him with a deadpan expression. Crowley huffed. “Oh, silly me. There’s a  _ book _ , right?”

* * *

Adam was sitting on the ground in the Them’s den. He never had been there alone before, it was their headquarters. They always came here together. But he needed to be alone to think today. At his feet, Dog whined.

There was a heavy weight in the boy’s chest. Once again, he looked at his father’s cell-phone in his hand. He could call Crowley. He should do it. Crowley wouldn’t lie to him.

But the truth was terrifying.

“ ADAM!” yelled Aziraphale right behind him. Dog yelped in surprise before running to the angel, tail wagging frantically. Someone was here to help his Master! Finally!

Adam hunched on himself, not turning around. The angel kneeled in front of him and touched his shoulders delicately.

“ Adam, dearest. This is a  _ movie _ , nothing more. Your birth mother is nothing like Rosemary.”

The boy gasped and finally looked up. “You know about the movie?”

“ Yes, and I shall be very cross once you’re fully reassured, let me tell you this. It isn’t suitable for under age children!”

Azirapahle looked over his shoulder. “Crowley, dear?”

“ On it, angel. Why don’t you let us chat and go buy us all some vanilla ice cream?”

With an eyeroll and a muttered “Ice cream in December!” the angel disappeared. Crowley sat on the ground next to Adam.

“ You know my-you know her?” asked Adam, looking at his feet.

“ Yeah, I’ve met her several times. Terrifying, she is. Lives in Hell, with Lucifer. They’re kinda married. Ruling together, sort of, even if everyone knows she’s the brain out of the two of them.”

The boy’s shoulders relaxed a little bit. “So she’s a demon, then? I thought my- the woman who made me needed to be a human.”

“ She is. First human, created with Adam. The  _ other  _ Adam, I mean. Rebelled, the clever girl. Ended in Hell with us all. Believe me, she’s perfectly happy where she is. She’s the one who decided when Armageddon needed to happen.”

“ Oh,” said Adam, closing his eyes in relief.

“ Why did you watch a movie about the Antichrist anyway? Are you  _ stupid _ ? Kid, that was stupid.”

“ I know. I’m sorry, uncle Crowley.”

“ Don’t apologise, you suffered enough. And don’t watch  _ The Omen _ . I’m serious. You wouldn’t like it!”

“ I won’t,” said Adam seriously.

“ Good.” Crowley waited for a minute, then squirmed. “You… you want to know more about Lilith? About your mother?”

The boy’s face shut down and he glared at his uncle. “I know my mother already. Her name is Deirdre Young. I just… I wanted to be sure that woman was not unhappy.”

“ Well she isn’t. I swear.”

Adam nodded. “Good.”

“ There wasn’t any vanilla ice cream,” declared Aziraphale, appearing behind them and making them both startle, “But I found chocolate fudge!”

Adam beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper thought that the movie was "an ode to feminism and women's liberation"  
> Brian fell asleep.  
> Dog got an ice cream too, of course.
> 
> Also, I checked on the age required to watch Rosemary's baby, and it's 18 or over in UK and THIRTEEN in France!!!!  
> I'm French. I was shocked. Thirteen? THIRTEEN???  
> I watched it for the first time at twenty-five and couldn't sleep after that!!


End file.
